1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wireless mobile communication devices and in particular to such a device with multiple processors.
2. Description of the State of the Art
In wireless mobile communication devices, referred to herein primarily as “mobile devices”, a single processor typically handles all device functionality, including device software applications, data processing, and communication functions, for example. However, in order to operate on some modern wireless communication networks, a mobile device must include a particular processor or type of processor. For example, the iDEN™ communication network developed by Motorola is one such network that requires a particular mobile device processor.
This processor requirement may be met for new mobile devices by developing operating system software and software applications targeted to a required processor. For existing mobile devices for which operating systems and software applications have already been developed based on a different processor however, providing for mobile device operation on such a network while maintaining device functionality can be much more challenging. Mobile device manufacturers must either port all device software to a new platform associated with the required processor or develop software to emulate the new platform on an existing device platform and processor, either of which can involve significant development time and effort.